40
by jessica-semnadaprafaze123
Summary: Então em resumo estou ficando velha, gorda e decrépita. Peraí é engano ou tenho 40 demais em minha vida./Fic presente para Lell Ly
1. Prólogo

**40**

**Fic Presente para Lell Ly**

_-NÃO ACREDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Só pode ser pregação de peça da minha cabeça, não, não, não, É 1° de Abril e eu não sabia. Eu não posso estar usando 40.

_-Hum... Mamãe está tudo bem?_

Não, está tudo mal, está tudo péssimo, eu não acredito que engordei, só pode ser praga daquela , já não basta roubar meu marido, agora ela quer arruinar a minha vida, como uma pessoa que usa, quer dizer usava 36, passa a usar 40, quer dizer inconcebível, inominável, inacreditável, É UMA PRAGA! Claro que nada disso é culpa da minha babyzita.

- _Não é nada My Litlle baby, não precisa se preocupar vai terminar de se arrumar se não chegaremos atrasadas no almoço do seu maldito pai_. - disse a ela com o máximo de doçura que consegui reunir no momento e quase cuspi as palavras quando me referi ao escroto preguiçoso do pai dela. Forcei um sorriso para ela, mas acho que saiu forçado demais, porque ela saiu rapidamente meio assustada, foi bem a tempo de outro ataque de fúria onde corri para o guarda-roupa e peguei uma tesoura e estraçalhei aquela calça desgraçada de tamanho 36.

ARGGGGGGG que raiva daquele , é tudo culpa dele, aquele traidorzinho de merda, se ele não tivesse me largado depois de 15 anos, É ISSO MESMO 15 ANOS, de casamento, eu não teria ficado tão histérica, a ponto de me empanturrar em comida para afogar minhas mágoas. Não teria pedido férias do meu serviço, e depois perder o maldito emprego, porque aquele cretino do Sasuke achou que eu estava irritadiça demais. Não teria que assumir os negócios da família para não perder minhas mordomias e não iria neste maldito almoço!

Além de traidor ele é um filho da puta muito cara de pau, "Ino problemática, não se deve guardar ressentimentos", " que tal um almoço de reconciliação, será ótimo para a Ivy ver que pelos nos damos bem ainda", "não seja tão problemática e blá blá blá". Humpf quem foi que falou para ele que eu quero me dar bem com ele? Ele que vai para o raio que o parta com aquela bunduda. Será que é por causa daquela bunda gigantesca dela que ele me largou? Talvez se eu fizesse uma plasticazinha aqui e uma outra ali, AHHHH qualé não acredito que penso em mudar para tentar voltar com aquele cretino.

- _Nem pense em uma coisa dessas Yamanaka, é isso mesmo Yamanaka, Nara nunca mais, você é uma mulher linda, vivida, gostosona, com seios durinhos apesar de já ter amamentado, VOCÊ É TUDO QUE QUALQUER CARA QUER!- _Falo apontando para o meu reflexo no espelho _- quer dizer alguns caras, ai meus deus eu sou um fracasso, o Shika me largou, Vou fazer 40 anos e uso 40 não tem nada pior que isso minha vida acabou._

_

* * *

N/A:_ Poxa como demorei né Lell, perdão. O 1° capítulo já está quase completo. Espero que a Lell curta o presente e que vocês curtam a história.

**Reviews?**


	2. Capítulo 1 Força Ino, é só um almoço

**1. Força Ino, é só um almoço**

Vou com vestido, isso! Um vestido leve para disfarçar as gordurinhas! Mas... peraí estampado ou preto? Hum acho que vou com o estampado já que está com sol, se eu for com o preto vou passar calor. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, quando me olhei no espelho...

_-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Meu Deus eu estou tãããããão gorda! Olha o tamanho das minhas bochechas, não é possível! Estou parecendo uma leitoa, faltou só o nariz e o rabinho para completar a imagem. Com a ponta dos dedos estiquei a pele das bochechas, e amassei , estiquei e amassei, estiquei e amassei, porém o meu único ganho foram minhas bochechas doendo e completamente vermelhas. Agora parecia a Hinata quando o Sasuke decidia agarrá-la em público, ai tão bonitos...

Não, não, não! Sem lágrimas Ino. Isso respira e transpira , peraí não é transpira, é como mesmo?... hum hum é... ahhh é expira, isso inspira e expira, inspira e expira, expira e espirra... Tá errado! Que saco. Esquece, isso tá é me deixando mais nervosa.

Minha baby apareceu na porta de novo para ver se estava tudo bem com a mãe desequilibrada e com crises de medidas. Dei um sorriso amarelo e murmurei um desculpa, ela voltou a fechar a porta. Abri o closet e peguei uma sandália alta. Humpf, não é porque sou uma mãe solteira agora e em crises da meia idade, que vou deixar de me arrumar. Olhei com pesar para a calça estraçalhada na cama, era a minha calça favorita. Peguei a bolsa e sai atrás da minha baby para irmos logo 'força Ino, força'.

-Está linda baby! - e realmente estava, ela tem meu gosto. O cabelo negro e encaracolado caia até metade das costas, vestia um vestidinho amarelo que combinava com o par de sandálias. Usava uma florzinha presa na frente do cabelo e seus grandes e curiosos olhos azuis brilhavam em expectativa. Soltei um suspiro, ela não tem culpa de tudo isso, esses dias ela tem andado bem tristonha, com saudades do imbecil. Se não fosse por ela queria ver se eu iria nesse 'almoço de confraternização', cretinos de uma figa, quero que vão todos a mer...

-Vamos mama.

-Vamos amorzinho.

Peguei sua mão e começamos a descer as escadas. Minha casa não se compara à casa dos meus pais, mas eu gosto dela, é confortável e não é grande o bastante para você se sentir solitária nela. Agora que a solidão vai ser minha companheira constante, já que a Ivy vai ter que passar os finais de semana com o pai, vai ficar eu e Jenna, minha empregada. Por falar nisso cadê a Jenna?

-Ivy cadê a Jenna? – Ela me olhou como se eu fosse idiota, eu realmente me senti uma, com aquele olhar.

-Mãe, você deu folga o final de semana para Jenna. Esqueceu?

-Dei? Poxa não me lembro.

Entramos no carro e coloquei-a sentadinha no banquinho infantil sabe lá diabos nome dessa coisa, quem foram os estúpidos que criaram essa lei desses banquinhos ridículos, é para segurança e blábláblá, não deixa de ser ridículo. A rua tinha pouco movimento, provavelmente estavam todos em casa simplesmente curtindo mais um domingo monótono, o que eu daria para estar curtindo mais um domingo monótono com o Shika e a Ivy. Eu sei que você deve me achar uma chata por ficar remoendo isso, mas depois de 15 anos casada com a mesma pessoa, achando que vai ficar velhinha com aquela pessoa...

Mas o ego foi o meu erro fatal, ele me cegou, eu acreditava que existia muito mais possibilidade de eu largar o Shikamaru, por ser bonita e famosa, que anulei a possibilidade de o contrário acontecer também. Esqueci que o Shikamaru deixava de ser preguiçoso quando queria galantear alguma garota, foi assim que ele me conquistou, não foi. Eu fui BURRA, egoísta, egocêntrica e cega, tão cega e autoconfiante no meu taco que não vi dois palmos diante do meu nariz, não vi que meu casamento já não estava mais normal, as brigas não existiam até porque não existia diálogo entre nós.

Só percebi que tava tudo errado, quando um dia Shikamaru não veio dormir em casa e no dia seguinte um advogado apareceu pedindo para eu assinar o divórcio. Fiquei tão chocada com a notícia, que assinei sem nem perceber o que estava fazendo. Ai veio à depressão e minha vida afundou, Shikamaru foi tão covarde e eu me culpava tanto pelo fim do casamento, então percebi que não destruía só a mim, mas a minha baby também, e decidi continuar minha vida. Desde então venho tentando levar minha vida numa boa, tranqüila e sem rancor até hoje.

-Mama, deixa, deixa, vamos para casa. Eu ligo para o papai e falo que não dá para ir mais. Não chora que eu choro.

Eu apertei com força o volante, encostei o carro no acostamento, colei a testa no volante e chorei. Joguei para fora, todo o meu medo de revê-lo e descobrir que ainda sinto algo por aquele ordinário, a minha dor de ser traída, a minha completa e irrevogável covardia, chorei por eu ser fraca e burra, e chorei mais por eu merecer aquilo.

Quando sentir a crise de choro se esvair, levantei minha cabeça e olhei pelo retrovisor. Ivy estava abraçada aos joelhos e chorava baixinho.

-Desculpe mama, eu sinto muito, eu... eu

-Shiiiii, nada disso é sua culpa amor, só aconteceu ok. – afaguei seu rosto - e eu devo estar parecendo uma bruxa com essa cara vermelha.

Ela limpou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e riu do meu comentário. Abri o porta-luvas tirei lenços e limpei meu rosto, entreguei alguns a Ivy para ela se limpar também. Sorte que não usei muita maquiagem hoje, só tinha passado um rímel a prova d'agua e um brilho. Retoquei o brilho e liguei o carro.

-Baby, não comenta nada com seu pai sobre mim esses dias, tá bom?

Ela olhou para mim e acenou com a cabeça, naquele momento eu percebi tenho que deixar Shikamaru em um passado bom. Apesar de sentir falta dele, a vida não é feita de lembranças. Minha nova história começa agora.

A casa era muito bonita, de dois andares, enquanto a minha mais lembrava a um chalé, a dela era bem moderna, pintada de amarelo, com uma ampla garagem na frente, um lindo jardim e SIMMM! Eu sou uma consumista às avessas. Adoro gastar em roupas caras, sapatos e jóias, mas amo a minha casa simples, me da à verdadeira sensação de lar, algo meu sem muito luxo. Gosto de pensar nela como meu cantinho de paz, chegar em casa cansada e andar sobre o chão de madeira descalça é uma sensação fantástica e extremamente relaxante.

Respirei e respirei de novo, desci do carro, peguei a bolsa da Ivy e ajudei ela a descer. Quando vou chegando perto do portão vejo aquele projeto de homem com aquela baranga vindo nos receber. MEU DEUS o que essa mulher fez para ter uma bunda desse tamanho? Ela não é normal. Algum E.T veio para terra e esqueceu ela aqui... ah e se você quer saber o nome da vaca é Temari, vagabunda, ordinária, cachorra, safada, ladra. Quando percebi já estava roendo as unhas e encarando ela, enquanto a meretriz sorria debochada para mim. Nããão, é isso mesmo, a vaca tava rindo da MINHA CARA, INACEITÁVEL.

Eu preciso beber, um whisky puro, sem gelo, sem nada, eu não vou conseguir, oh merda eu definitivamente não vou conseguir. Olho para baixo e vejo Ivy me encarando com as negras sobrancelhas franzidas. Abaixei-me para olhar em seus olhos, enquanto Mr. Idiota e Mrs. Vaca observava. Passei a língua molhando os lábios.

-Bebê, você sabe que a mama te ama mais do que tudo, não é?

Ela apertou os olhos me olhando desconfiada, apesar da pouca idade pelo menos a Ivy teve a sorte de puxar a inteligência do babaca do pai dela. Não que eu seja burra, mas vamos combinar Shikamaru é Nerd, agora imagina, pelo menos para procriar* eu e o Shikamaru prestamos. Nossa filha vai ser uma deusa grega, imagine só uma mulher bem branca, com os cabelo negros, longos, comprido e encaracolado, magra, com olhos grandes e azuis e com um super QI. Puta merda os caras vão cair de quatro nela meu bem. Afinal eu sou gostosa e o Shika inteligente, agora os ET's deficientes que vão sair dessa Puta bunduda, quer dizer SE ela puder ter filhos é claro, porque ela é velha, ah isso ela é.

-Mama, mama, MAMAAAAA!

-AIAIAIAIAIIAI, Baby não grita!

- Sorry, é que a senhora não esta ouvindo o que estou falando. - Ela corou com o meu sermão.

- Baby... eu acho... que a mama... não vai poder ficar.- eu falei pausando, já esperando pela reação dela, ela suspirou pesado e coçou os olhos.

- Ino, é um almoço de RE-CON-CI-LI-A-ÇÃO, você entende no que esse termo se aplica, é para todos estarem aqui, chamei até meus irmãos para virem. - ela balançou aquele dedo indicador dela na hora que falou o "todos". ECA é engano ou tem sujeira na unha dela? EW que nojo, Shikamaru que faça bom aproveito, dessa, dessa, dessa COISA. Levantei o olhar e encontrei o dela e o do traíra me fuzilando.

- Bommmmm... Azar o seu não é mesmo? Não se meta onde não é chamada, sabe assunto de mãe e filha. - Fiz a mesma coisa com dedo que ela fez, mas foi só para exibir minha unha linda, limpa e perfeita.

YEaHHHHH eu sou mesmo uma praga, essa bunduda vai aprender com quem ta lidando, ninguém se mete com Ino Yamanaka e sai impune. Olhei para ela e sorri irônica, ela bufou e Shikamaru saiu em sua defesa.

- Ino, não precisa ser assim, você é muito problemática. - e abraçou a cintura daquela cretina, ela me olhou de novo e entortou um pouco aquele lábio defeituoso dela. Ok ela não é tããããããão defeituosa assim, mas o que você quer que eu faça? Fique aqui a admirando e citando cada qualidade da safada? ELA É A LADRA OK. E se não tem defeito, eu ponho oras, é uma das principais características femininas, falar mal umas das outras, e bom digamos que a minha boca é um poço de calúnias.

- Cala boca Shikamaru! - olhei para ele, se fosse aqueles desenhos poderiam ver raios saindo dos meus olhos. Voltei a olhar para a Ivy, coitadinha da minha criança ela não merecia isso. – Você quer que eu fique mesmo baby?

- Sim, só um pouquinho mama. Depois pode ir embora, pode ser beeeeem pouquinho. - Apesar de toda a raiva que estava do Shikamaru, eu não podia deixar ele ficar sem ver nossa filha, soltei um suspiro e me levantei.

- Tudo bem eu fico um pouco, só pra Ivy se acostumar com a cara feia de vocês. - A cara que eles fizeram foi hilária. Na verdade, não estou nem um pouco disposta a ficar muito tempo. Preciso relaxar, acho que vou para a academia. Fui para o carro buscar minha bolsa. Ninguém merece, não desejaria para ninguém passar a tarde com a Temari, nem mesmo para o Sasuke idiota. Cara a mulher é um macho, ela tá abraçando a Ivy. A pobrezinha já deve estar quase sem ar, tirei a Ivy dos braços dela e sorri arrogante pra ela, mas a minha vontade é mostrar o meu dedo do meio dela, estrangular, esquartejar, esfaquear. AI pare de sonhar Ino, você é muito melhor que ela, tem que se mostrar superior, agora repita "Eu sou muito melhor".

- Eu sou muito melhor.

Shikamaru que estava andando na frente carregando a Ivy, vira para me olhar. - Tá tudo bem Ino?

- E você quer mesmo que eu responda? - olhei para ele debochada, ele com aquela cara de sono deu de ombros, revirei os olhos. Esse daí nunca muda, pelo amor de Deus, parece mais um zumbi, sabe é coisa de madrugada dos mortos, por falar nisso adoro esse filme.

A casa era grande e espaçosa, uma verdadeira casa dos sonhos, bem arejada e iluminada, as cores das paredes todas em tons claros. Confesso a vadia têm bom gosto. Passamos pela sala e a cozinha, onde algumas empregadas cozinhavam e fomos para o fundo, Shikamaru ia conversando com Ivy em seu colo e Temari do lado.

- Bonita casa, cores bonitas. - Eu falei com um sorrisinho falso, olhando para a Temari. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

- Obrigada. Hummm, eu recebendo um elogio seu, então eu acho que realmente há riscos do mundo acabar em 2012. - Ignorei a ironia dela e continuei.

- Mas péssima decoração. Se a casa é pintada em tons claros, é recomendável que se use móveis que deixem a casa alegre e viva, e não esses móveis de madeira velha, HORRÍVEL. Nunca ensinaram isso na fazenda de onde veio, Dear? - Ela se virou repentinamente e veio pra cima de mim, OK PARÁ TUDO! Eu tenho uma confissão a fazer, eu fiquei com medo, não só medo eu fiquei MORRENDO de medo, quase molhei minhas calçinhas, afinal se tem uma mulher muito mais forte e macho que você, com um olhar assassino e bufando mais que um touro naqueles rodeios, até você ficaria com medo. Acho que Shikamaru percebeu o perigo porque ele colocou a Ivy no chão e veio onde estávamos.

Mas antes que ela me estrangulasse, ou sei lá o que ela planeja fazer, um par de braços surgiu e a segurou. Olhei assustada para ver quem era meu cavalheiro de armadura brilhante, que me salvou dessa bruxa e vejo o ruivo mais lindo e sexy que já vi, em tooooooda a minha vida. Ele estava falando alguma coisa com a vaca, então aproveitei e o observei. Jesuis, o que é aquilo? Ele estava vestido com uma calça jeans azul, uma camiseta marrom clara e uma jaqueta de couro marrom escuro, como diabos ele ta com aquilo nesse calor? Pelo amor de Deus ele é louco. Ai o louco mais gostoso que já vi, o cabelo dele é uma cor vermelha, mas não um vermelho desbotado, um vermelho vivo, quase sangue, todo arrepiado, o rosto tem linhas suaves e a boca vermelha, God ele é o Deus da sedução.

Ele terminou de falar com a Temari, e levantou os olhos na minha direção. Seus olhos são verdes, como granadas verdes, e ele tinha uma tatuagem na testa, uma tatuagem vermelha, parecia ser um Kanji, soltei um suspiro. Ele me encarou.

- Não devia provocar as pessoas dessa maneira - Ele não foi irônico nem nada do gênero. Ele estava impassível, a expressão de seu rosto parecia inabalável, aquilo me intrigou e o comentário dele me irritou.

- Pode ter certeza de que não fui eu que comecei, agora - olhei para a cara da lambisgóia nervosinha - se certas pessoas não suportam a pressão, não posso fazer nada.

- Cale a boca sua cretina, ou então eu te faço calar - Eu ri alto, quem deveria estar com raiva aqui era eu, essa mulherzinha é abusada hein?

- Calma aí, vocês duas! Já estão assustando a Ivy! Problemático!

- Vai se ferrar seu froxo! Perdeu o direito de mandar em mim quando mandou a porra do divórcio! Agora vem com essa merda de reconciliação pra cima de mim? Eu quero que você se dane! Vim aqui por causa da Ivy e ninguém mais. Ivy baby! vem despedir da mamãe.

A Ivy veio correndo e me abraçou.

- Você já vai mamãe? Eu vou com você, não me deixa aqui, por favor. - ela estava prestes a chorar, coçou o olho com a mão e me olhou suplicando, beijei seu rosto.

- Baby, a mamãe não consegue ficar nesse estábulo, ok? Seu pai é um babaca, mas é seu pai, você tem que passar os finais de semana com ele. Você não estava com saudades dele? – Todo mundo na sala tinha o olhar pregado em nós duas. Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. - Então. Você fica aqui e amanhã a mama vem te buscar tá? Você tá com o celular, qualquer coisa é só ligar para a mamãe. Amo-te mais que o universo. – Beijei a pontinha do nariz dela e coloquei-a no chão.

- Amanhã à tarde venho buscar ela. – Sem esperar respostas dos ocupantes do recinto, me viro para ir embora e dou de cara com um cara alto de cabelos castanhos, me olhando com uma cara de tarado.

- Porra Shikamaru, você largou essa gostosa, pra ficar com a minha irmã? Você é burro hein! – Só vi quando um sapato acertou bem na cara dele. AI, essa deve ter doido. Olho para trás e vejo uma Temari furiosa. CAAAAAAAARA essa mulher realmente me assusta,sai andando em direção, mas não fui embora sem antes provocar é claro.

- Preguiçoso cuide bem de nossa filha e não deixe essa louca perto dela. – Shikamaru me olhou com a típica cara de preguiça dele, o ruivo gostoso me olhava impassível, a Temari furiosa e bem o Cara que levou a tamancada, estava choramingando.

Apesar de demonstrar força e parecer não me abalar, meu coração estava em frangalhos, eles eram uma família agora e eu não era mais nada. Sai batendo a porta, acelerei o carro. Eu realmente precisava beber.

* * *

*Gente não leve a mal, eu usei o termo procriar, mais pelo fato que a Ino não mede palavras entende, e não no sentido animal e tal, é só que ela é bocuda e fala o que da na telha.

N/A: OH yes, eu postei após longoo tempo de espera, é minha primeira Longfic, não fiquem bravos comigo please.

**Reviews?**


End file.
